


О вязаных носках и какао

by Evilfairy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но, в конце концов, Мэтт снова победил, Мэтт здесь, с Фогги, сидит в своей дикой клетчатой рубашке и вязаных носках, попивая какао.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вязаных носках и какао

У Мэтта опять все лицо разбито, ему улыбаться больно, и Фогги кусает губы, не зная, как помочь. Клэр наложила швы, похлопала его по коленке и понимающе улыбнулась. Словно передала эстафету –  _теперь ты волнуешься о нем_. И Фогги волнуется.   
  
На Мэтте ужасная рубашка в клетку, совершенно древняя, со времен их студенчества. Фогги всегда ее высмеивал, а сам Мэтт только весело отбрехивался. И Фогги тогда говорил –  _ты просто не можешь ее увидет_ ь. И Мэтт всегда смеялся в ответ на это. И это были лучшие моменты.   
  
На Мэтте вязаные носки. Теплые милые вязаные носки, и он сейчас меньше всего похож на самого злобного надирателя задниц во всей Адской Кухне. Он похож на плющевого мишку, которого хочется затискать. Хотя, вообще-то, это Фогги здесь медвежонок.   
  
— Но ведь ты победил? — спрашивает Фогги, осторожно садясь рядом с ним. Мэтт приподнимает левый уголок губ, морщится, а затем кивает, совсем тихо выдыхая:  
  
— Да, — и Фогги этого и впрямь хватает.  
  
Это то же самое чувство, что и в колледже. Он в команде с чертовски горячим умным красавчиком, он его лучший друг, они заодно. Словно дьявольские красота и ум Мэтта распространяются и на Фогги. Будто бы крутость Сорвиголовы – это крутость и Фогги тоже. И это очень странно.   
  
Мэтт хочет пива, но вместо этого послушно пьет какао, которое сообразил ему Фогги, и кивает, слушая ненавязчивый треп – про все на свете. Про Карен, про бейсбол – хэй, без шуток над Метс, ладно? Фогги смешит его, не специально, но Мэтт смеется со всей своей непосредственной очаровательностью и болезненно вздыхает, когда губы начинают кровить.   
  
И вот знаете, что Фогги бесит больше всего? Так это чужая бестактность. У Мэтта самый красивый подбородок и самые чувственные губы во всей Адской Кухне, и именно по ним всегда бьют.   
  
— Полная маска, приятель, — наставительно говорит Фогги. — А еще лучше – позаимствуй костюм у Железного Человека.   
  
Иногда Фогги и впрямь кажется, что у него нездоровое влечение к губам Мэтта – к самому Мэтту, но какое это имеет значение? Если это так, то Мэтт знает об этом – этот сукин сын обо всем знает. И Фогги не видит смысла скрывать. Он любит Мэтта, потому что… Да просто за то, что он - Мэтт, мать его, Мёрдок. Со всеми его тараканами, суперспособностями, горячими медсестрами и ужасной привычкой влипать в передряги.   
  
Но, в конце концов, Мэтт снова победил, Мэтт здесь, с Фогги, сидит в своей дикой клетчатой рубашке и вязаных носках, попивая какао.   
  
И, может, Фогги и не умеет читать людей как раскрытые книги, но в Мэтте Мёрдоке он точно разбирается. И одно он знает точно. Сейчас они оба счастливы. 


End file.
